How to fall in love
by Zaywrites
Summary: "I am always searching for something...but I don't know what it is in the first place."
1. Chapter 1

**How to fall in love**

By: _Zaywrites_

 _Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu belongs to its righteous owners._

* * *

Everyone saw through her actions—the way her eyes sparkled, her stammering, her flustered cheeks, or the nervous glint in her eyes whenever he's one meter radius. Her feelings were too obvious. Everyone knows except him. She knows that her feelings will never be reciprocated. Her efforts will never be appreciated. He will never look at her the way she wanted him to. He had his eyes fixed on another girl.

' _Whatever happens, I'm not afraid to accept the fact that I'll always be his second best.'_

"I love you," her voice barely reached his ears.

He took a step backwards, eyes starting to dilate as her words sank in. She saw his shoulders rose and fell as he stared at her. The time went so slow, _agonizingly_ slow. In a few seconds, a sob escaped her trembling lips. Silence fell between them, until she decided to fill the void.

"It's all right. You don't have to force yourself. I'm sorry. I can't help it but love you selfishly. I have to let this out or I'll die thinking about it for the rest of my life," she forced out a smile, tears leaving trails on her pained face.

He ran a hand on his unkempt hair before it fell limply on his side.

"We…we can still start over again, right? As friends?" her voice pleads. She does not want to end it this way—where no one wins.

Reality hits them. No one wins or losses in love. On the brighter side, there's always a consolation prize—friendship.

She stretched her hand to him. "I will not ask for more. Let's stay as friends, please?" she asks again. She felt something shatter inside her when he only dropped his gaze on her hand.

"Say something please," she begs.

He was too stunned to answer. He does not deserve this. He does not deserve to be loved by her—a shy, kind, intelligent girl, no less. She deserves someone better, not a bastard like him.

"…why me?" was all he could say all the while looking at her face.

"I don't know either," she breathed out, retrieving her outstretched hand to wipe her tears.

'… _and I don't want to know.'_

"I actually never imagined being in a romantic relationship with you,"

That did it.

"Eh?" she forced her eyes to focus on his face.

"I'm sorry." With one last apologetic smile, he walked out of there. She fell lifelessly on her knees and cried. She waited for a few seconds to pass before she forced herself up and walked stiffly.

That is when she realized that her relationship with him will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**How to fall in love Chapter 2**

By: _Zaywrites_

 _Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu belongs to its righteous owners._

* * *

That is when she realized that her relationship with him will never be the same… and she just can't let that happen.

Her steps quickened, wide eyes seeking him in every corner. Tears collected in her still damp eyes as he walked farther. Soon, he will be out of her reach and he will be out of her life too. In a split second, he's already in the lobby. She tripped on the floor as she kept an eye on him and on the hallway. Damn those long legs and years of playing for the tennis team. He's faster than expected.

Her injured feet constantly brought unwanted tremors on her legs. She cringed, slipping on the floor as bloodshot, swollen marks appeared around her ankle. Heaving a sigh, she gently pulled herself up and dragged her badly injured ankle along with her wobbling body. _'This pain will subside soon,'_ a single tear slid off her chin. _'But losing him will be the most painful.'_ She wiped her tears and ran as fast as she could, the pain long forgotten.

* * *

He walked stiffly, hands balled to fists inside his jeans pocket. _'It was all for the best. She does not deserve me_ ,' he assumed. In a split second, he realized that his feet are bringing him back to the place where he left her, the place where he denied love. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he cursed under his breath and accelerated his steps. He raced on the stairs, eyes seeking her in every corner.

Just one step would have been enough to bring them together. One step to change the course of their lives, one step and nothing could have torn them apart, one step… and all the hurt would have ended.

"Evacuate the place immediately! Fire! Fire!"

He can hear it— metal beams clicking, windows cracking, the earsplitting screams of people running for dear life.

But one thing made him stop breathing… she's there, her scream mixed with the others. He's sure about it. He can hear her, he can hear it, it's hers, there's no doubt about it.

"Rein! Where are you?!" he yelled, covering his face as smoke filled the floor.

"…!" he felt his heart hammering loudly against his chest as he followed her voice. Several thoughts appeared in his cruel mind. What if she's injured? Judging her heart-wrenching cries, she might be hurt by now. A string of curses formed under his breath as he forced his way through the thick smoke.

He's starting to lose consciousness, smoke permeating his nostrils. It felt like time stopped. A second ago, he was here, talking to her. Now, she's on the verge of dying. A second ago, he was ready to accept her love, now he's starting to lose hope. All was well earlier. No fire, no scream, no dying. Why did it end up like this?

Windows crashed as fire crawled rapidly on the rafters. He took a step back, coughing violently as he inhaled smoke by accident due to shock.

"Damn, where is she?" he growled low. He kept on walking and almost missed her voice calling his name.

He quickly turned and forced his eyes to look through the smoke.

"…!" She cried, voice cracking. Acting on impulse, he raised his head and saw her trembling frame.

"S-stand back." he ordered, eyes cautiously looking at the ceiling. After he guaranteed that it's not going to crash, he hurriedly caged her in his arms and brushed his palms on her face.

She's crying.

"I-I can't move." she whispered. His breath caught. His eyes slowly travelled her left knee buried deep in the rubbles.

"Can you still feel your feet?" he asks, wiping her tears with his thumb.

She shakes her head. That's the response he least wanted to get.

He heaves a sigh and hugs her tightly. "I will pull you out of there, okay?" he speaks, hesitating.

She only nods. "Trust me, I can do it." he assures her, giving her a smile that no one saw before.

Their eyes locked for seconds and she nods once more.

He lightly pulls her feet, earning a cry from her.

"Okay, so, it's not a good idea, huh." he forces a chuckle, but his frightened eyes spoke on his behalf. He lifts his head and saw her smiling at him. His eyes widened in realization.

It dawned on him. She knows… she'll die. There's no way she can get out of there in time.

Tears slid on his cheeks. "No…we can get you out of here, okay?" he says. He cursed as he frantically looked around to think of anything that possibly could save her.

' _Think. Act quick.'_ he shuts his eyes. He couldn't make it time.

Fire swallowed the entire path. Exits are blocked.

"…" was her frazzled response.

"Huh?" he looks at her.

She points the narrow path which could save him if he goes now.

"No…no way in hell I'll leave you here." he screeches, shaking her shoulders.

"I'd rather die knowing you survived." she mumbles, smiling. Tears kept running down her face.

He stares at her in disbelief.

"What…what…what's wrong with you?!" he bellows, embracing her fiercely.

She cried on his shoulders before pushing him away. He slipped and fell down the stairs. He saw it—the ceiling crashed, fire crawling towards him, and someone pulling him out of there. But what bothered was the permanent smile on her face despite knowing she'll die.

A tear slid off his face before he completely lost consciousness.

Regret swallowed him. He should have said he loves her more than she thinks. He should have held her longer. He should have not left her. He should have saved her.

* * *

"…! Ackk!" he screamed as he fell out of bed, his broad back hitting the cold hard floor. He jolted upright, sweat rolling on his skin. He shuts his eyes and sucked air into his lungs. Tears leaked out of his closed eyelids as he shifted his position.

He quickly scanned himself for injuries. Nothing happened to him. He pressed his palm on his forehead, heaving a sigh.

' _I swear it felt too real.'_ he can still feel the adrenaline rushing on his veins.

"Onii-chan? Are you all right?" the shoji screen glided, revealing a pink haired little girl with a baffled look on her face.

"Onii-chan?" He stares at her for ten seconds before it hits him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Milky! You're talking properly!" he shouts, shaking her shoulders. He looked like he just discovered earth's greatest wonder.

Milky frowns. "What are you talking about?!" she screeches.

"I expected you to say 'Babui!'" he explains, ruffling her wispy pink hair. Milky rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Breakfast is ready! Hurry up!" she commands, sliding the shoji screen with brute force.

Shade sighs and dragged his body out of bed. He shuffles towards the bathroom and impassively glances at himself on the full-length mirror.

He gawked, wanting to punch the mirror as he scanned himself from head to toe.

' _No, no, no…this is not me. This is not my room. This is not Moon Kingdom. That is not Milky. Where the hell am I?! Who owns this body?!'_

He pulled the curtains and slid the windows. "This…" he took a step back, eyes dilating. "This is not Fushigiboshi!"


	3. Chapter 3

**How to fall in love Chapter 3**

By: Zaywrites

 _Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu belongs to its rightful owners._

* * *

"Ara, there's something different with Onii-chan today," Malia comments, watching Shade quietly eat his breakfast and correctly use the utensils. He looked like he's a prince from some fairytale, which is, well, partly true.

"He must have come to his senses… _finally_." Milky snorts, stuffing a slice of toast in her mouth.

Malia's mariner-blue eyes lit up. "Maybe, he's in love!" she notes, giggling softly.

Milky spits out her coffee all over the table. "I couldn't imagine Onii-chan being so loyal to a girl. Remember? His last girlfriend only lasted for two days." the pink haired girl grumbles.

Malia could only stare at her son, feeling proud that he grew to be a fine, young man. "Well, we can't judge." she replies with a warm smile.

"I think he's just stressed. Onii-chan is not easily influenced by anyone, more so by a girl. He's the coldest person out there. Not to mention rudest too." Milky heaves a sigh.

"I can hear you clearly," Shade mutters as he placed his plate on the sink. He tucks his midnight blue undershirt on his black pants and buttons his jet-black blazer, paired with matching neck tie.

"Since when did you learn to tie a neck tie?" Malia observes.

Shade responds with a baffled look on his face. _'Shade on this planet does not even know how to tie a necktie? How unorganized is he?!'_

"I asked some friends to teach me." he smoothly lied, finishing his coffee.

"Your highness, I'm leaving to school." Shade spoke in such a polite manner. Malia blinked as Shade strode off the dining room.

"Eh?" Milky spluttered, her jaw dropping on the floor.

Shade suddenly realized what he said. Being respectful to the Queen of Moon Kingdom was a custom. Well, in Fushigiboshi but not in Japan. "I mean, I'm off to school…Okaa-san." he quickly covers up his mistake.

Malia nods and waves a hand. "Take care. Be back before dinner."

"You rarely ate dinner with us since we moved here in Tokyo." Malia adds, forcing a smile.

Shade gave another confused look to his 'mother'. _Shade in this planet neglects his family. How selfish is he?_

His smile was pulled back to a frown as he slipped on his shoes. "Anyway…how do I get to school?"

"Uh, we ride the bus?" Milky answers, slipping on her shoes as well.

Shade simply nods and mutters, "Okay. Where's our bus?"

Milky stared dumbly on the older Serizawa. "Onii-chan, you idiot! I knew it you're fooling around again! We're commuting. We don't have a bus!" she seethed.

"S-sorry." Shade flashed a sheepish grin and rubbed the nape of his neck. He glances over the room and stops to look at the pink haired girl.

"What is it now?" Milky tiredly asks.

"Where's my school again?" Shade asked so innocently.

"Hiruzen Dai Gaku—Gyahhh! Who are you?! An Onii-chan lookalike?!" Milky bursts out, wanting to pull her hair out of its roots.

"I'm just messing around. Let's get moving." Shade forces a chuckle and saunters off, trying to look calm.

 _Ugh, why am I here?_ He scowls, running a hand on his unkempt hair.

* * *

"…! Ackkk…kkkuh." Rein screamed and fell out of bed, her back hitting the cold floor. She cradled her head and inspected her body for injuries. Nothing happened to her. Sighing, she swung her feet out of bed and looked at herself on the full-length mirror.

 _I swear it felt too real_. She gave herself a few seconds to recover from the nightmare.

Sharp knocks interrupted her musing. She quickly slid the door, revealing a worried Fine.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Fine asks, shaking her sister's shoulders.

"…y-yeah, just had a nightmare." Rein replies, smiling. Fine eyes her suspiciously before slowly letting go.

"Okay. Be ready for 10 minutes or I'll eat your portion!" Fine exclaims, scurrying downstairs.

Rein gasps and hurries towards the bathroom to fix herself. "Hey, Fine! Don't do that!"

"Fine's already high-spirited though it's still morning." she mumbles amid brushing her teeth.

* * *

" _The space probe FT1096 found a carbon copy of earth. The researchers were unable to identify that it was the heavenly body which circumnavigates around our Milky Way galaxy,"_ spoke the newscaster on the TV screen.

"Oh, Mysterious planet?" Rein wriggles her eyebrows as she looks closer on the TV screen.

"A planet similar to earth, huh? Then, it can supply life, right?"

Fine stares in awe as she arranged their breakfast on the table.

" _Astronomer Ichinose Shusuke believes that the mysterious planet have the same features as earth. Thus, it can support life. There were also findings that living beings dwell around the planet,"_ the newscaster explains, showing some diagrams.

"What if someone like us lives on that planet?" Rein abruptly asked, causing Fine to choke on her food.

"Eh? A Fine lookalike?" Fine quirks her eyebrows as she imagines. Her face turns sour in a split second.

"That would be weird." she heaves a sigh.

Rein giggles softly. "I agree. But, I think it has advantages too!" she gushes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Fine arches an eyebrow and wipes the crumbs off her cheek.

"What if Rein version 2 in that planet excels in the things that I don't excel here on earth? She can help me with assignments and work!" Rein exclaims, her eyes a-dazzle with delight.

Fine rolls her eyes and stuffs another pancake in her mouth. "You're so lazy and weird. Finish your breakfast or we'll be late."

Rein's eyes are focused on the news and failed to hear her twin.

" _Tokyo's best researchers are planning to detour the space probe and send astronauts to observe the mysterious planet. Right now, they decided to name the planet Fushigiboshi. The spaceflight is expected two months from now."_

"Fushigiboshi? Well, it suits the name." Rein comments, gulping her coffee.

"Hurry! We'll be late for class!" Fine hurries towards the doorway, stretching her arms and limbs.

"W-wait!" Rein pats her skirt and slips her feet on her shoes.

"Let's race towards the school. Loser buys a super deluxe parfait!" Fine gushes, her villainous laugh echoed across the neighborhood as she dashed away.

"Fine! Don't start a game without asking me!" Rein skids on the doorway, stumbling on her steps.

"Ara, Fine is already hyped up early this morning," their neighbor comments.

"Fine is always hyped up." Rein huffs and starts to run.

* * *

"Ne, Milky, are bus always this crowded?" Shade asks, his back firmly pressed on the window.

"Eh? We rode the same bus since we left Kansai." Milky replies, glancing over the passengers.

"What I mean is, can't we take the train, instead?" the older Serizawa mutters under his breath, his eyes fixed on the road.

"We used to take trains when we're in Osaka. Places here in Tokyo are at walking distance." Milky plainly answers.

"Where's Osaka?" Shade asks out of curiosity.

"You're really weird today. Osaka's far from here."

"As far as Windmill Kingdom?"

Milky's left eye twitched. "What's windmill kingdom? Mou, Onii-chan snap out of it. If you're suffering heartbreak don't think much about it. I'm starting to believe mom that you really changed." she rubbed her arms, goose bumps surfacing on her skin.

Shade shrugs and leans on the window. Strands of familiar blue tresses caught his attention. "Th-that…princess Rein…she's here. She's alive! Milky! Have you seen her?!" he blurts out, eyes dilating.

"H-huh? Who?" Milky shrieked, forcing the older Serizawa to lower his tone.

"Rein! Your sister-in law. My queen!" he quickly replies, his eyes a-glow with happiness. All eyes inside the bus were locked on him, like they saw a rare animal on earth.

Milky flushes in anger, nudging him on his rib. "Mou, Onii-chan! What's wrong with you?! It's embarrassing. Uh, sorry. Please don't mind him," she apologizes and tugs Shade on his sleeve.

Shade ignored the younger Serizawa and pressed his palms on window, eyes fixed on Rein. His cheeks throbbed from grinning.

Milky presses her palm on her forehead and slumps on her seat. "I better keep my distance. Onii-chan had lost his mind."

"You're right, Milky. I have fallen in love." Shade's expression softened.

Milky gave him a puzzled look until it hits her. "What do you—oh, you've fallen in love. Oh, this is not Onii-chan. Did you hit your head or something?" she giggles softly then settled with a genuine smile.

"My queen…she's here. I've found you at last." Shade spoke breathlessly, watching Rein smile at the students who passes by her.

"Onii-chan, you're just stressed." Milky comments and pats his shoulder.

The bus pulled over in front of Hanamiya Gakuen. Shade forced his way through the passengers. He strode towards Rein, only to be hauled back by Milky.

"Our school is this way! That's Hanamiya Gakuen!" Milky pulls him by the arm. Shade stumbled backwards, frowning. A few steps would have allowed him to reach Rein. He dusted off the dirt in his pants and scowled. He did not know that at that moment, he already caught her attention.

* * *

Shade walks over the unfamiliar school, throwing glares at anyone who looks at him. Some female students swooned while others fainted, blood rushing out of their noses. _I never thought Shade on this planet had this effect on girls._

"Yo! Serizawa-kun!" Shade felt an arm drape around his shoulder. He raised his head and saw Tio with his usual grin. Shade can feel stares buried on his back as they walked over their classroom.

"Serizawa?" he mumbled. Confusion spread all over his face. Tio swivels a chair and flops on it.

Shade pulls a chair and politely spoke. "Oh, prince Tio. How have you been?"

"Eh? eh, eh, eh?! What on earth are you talking about?!" Tio sputtered, eyes wide as saucers.

"Is there something wrong?" Auler asked, occupying the seat in front of Tio.

"Good morning, prince Auler." Shade politely spoke, acknowledging the presence of the two princes before him.

"Did he just call me 'prince'?" Auler gawks and drops his bag on the floor.

"I thought I was imagining too." Tio agrees. Silence fell over them until they both bursted laughing.

"Shade Serizawa, Hiruzen Dai Gaku's number one delinquent, is being extremely polite today!" Tio blurts out.

"Man, how many fairytales have you watched with your sister?" Auler asks and hits Shade on his shoulder.

Tio slumps on his chair and throws his head back. "Ara, ara, Shade lost his mind. I'm going to be next." he resignedly spoke.

Shade glared daggers at them before flopping on his seat. _I forgot that I do not belong in this world._

"Class, go back to your seats now. I am going to check the attendance." their teacher strode inside the classroom, dropping her notes on the desk. She glances over the class and frowns at Shade.

"Serizawa-kun, please come here for a second."

 _What is it this time? Shade on this planet is really troublesome._

"For the last time, Serizawa-kun, let me remind you that it is not necessary to punch the security guard because you couldn't enter Hanamiya Gakuen. It's your fault for trespassing. The guard was just doing his job." the teacher explains.

"I did what?" Shade splutters. _Was the dream real? Why would Shade Serizawa go through all the trouble just to enter Hanamiya?_

"You are always short-tempered that is why you always get into fights." the teacher continued but his mind was floating elsewhere.

 _Save her._

Shade's eyes dilated as a voice, similar to his, rang in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Untimely Return**

This fiction © Zaywrites

Disclaimer: _Fushigiboshi no Futagohime/Gyu belongs to its rightful owners._

* * *

" _Shade, I passed!" I raised my head upon hearing her voice and removed my hands inside my pocket. Taking in deep breath, I stopped on my tracks and slowly turned my body to look at her. She looked so cute bouncing on her feet; her lips stretched in a warm smile, her cheeks flushed, her arms flailing, and her eyes a-glow with joy._

 _Her squeals and giggles echoed across the hallway. I opened my arms and anticipated her hug. She literally jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck. I spun her a few times and joined her infectious laugh._

 _She removed her arms and showed me what seems like her test paper. I looked at the crumpled paper and noticed her score. 76 out of 100. She barely passed the examination but I'm still thankful for it. I failed to notice that I was smiling widely until I felt my cheeks throb._

" _I passed! We can finally get married!" She squealed, blushing. Her statement made other students of Royal Academy to look at us. I chuckled softly and ruffled her hair._

 _King Truth and Queen Elsa said that she will not marry anyone without graduating in Royal Gakuen. She must have been preparing so much for it._

" _I'm glad the charm worked," I leaned in to kiss her cheek. I felt her cheek grew warm against my lips._

 _She fumbled on her skirt's pocket and grabbed the charm I gave her. It's a small silk, blue drawstring pouch with moon patterns, a small red bow fastened on it._

" _It's not entirely because of the charm! It's because I had an intelligent tutor!" She exclaimed then grabs my hand and we began to walk._

 _I looked ahead of us and watched the snow falling obliquely. I dropped my gaze on her, noticing that her eyes are fixed on our interlocked fingers._

" _What do you want as a reward?" I asked, causing her head to jerk back. She abruptly stopped on her tracks and looked at me with wide eyes._

" _Is there something wrong?" I asked, scanning the surprised look she had on her face._

" _How rare to hear that from you," she muttered under her breath, eyes beginning to water._

 _I looked away as I felt the blush surfacing on my skin. "Well, if you don't want it then I can cancel my offer -"_

" _No! no! no!" She almost blasted my left ear. She shook her head and grumbled, "I just felt like a parasite sponging off you."_

 _I raised her head and sighed. "What made you think that? Scratch that. Who made you think that?" I quickly felt sorry for raising my voice. I hate it when she's like this. She avoids my eyes and sniffs._

" _My classmates…Altezza and some others…" she confessed, her eyes glowing with tears._

 _I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "Don't mind them. I love you. That's what matters." I whispered, feeling my chest become wet in a split second._

" _Hey, I said that to cheer you up, not to make you cry." I faked a frown and she smiled. "If you're being like this when I say 'I love you' I will not say it anymore."_

" _No! Keep saying it!" she demanded, her small fists clutching the collars of my shirt._

 _I held her face and locked our eyes before I softly whispered 'I love you' several times._

" _I love you…I love you…I love you…" with gloved hands, I can still feel her face growing warmer after each confession of my feelings._

" _Okay, that's enough." she puts a finger on my lips and smiles. Her smiles are so contagious that I can't stop myself from smiling._

" _Well then, let's get back to the topic. What do you want as a reward, my queen?" I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, my chin resting on her head. "Make it quick or I'll change my mind." I challenged. She quickly turned around and placed her hands in thinking position._

" _Buy me an ice cream!" she submits her request. I gave her a confused look. "Are you sure? I can always do that for you. Besides, ice cream on winter?" I bit down a snicker. The bleak season squeezes everything to death. I don't understand what she's thinking._

 _She rethinks. "Ah, wait. Forget about the ice cream. Since this is a rare occasion how about...you tell me how much you love me!" she exclaims. I rolled my eyes and flicked her forehead._

" _I just did that a few minutes ago," I reminded her. She slumps her shoulder and reconsiders the ice cream. "Ice cream is the only option, huh…"_

 _I laughed at her disappointed face._

" _A kiss would be nice," I suggested, winking at her. Her face immediately went red. "I-I'm not ready for a kiss yet..." she mumbles, lightly punching my arm._

 _Sighing, I grabbed her hand and we continued walking. "I'll let you think about it."_

" _I think that's it!" She suddenly exclaims._

 _I raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, "What's it?"_

 _She smiles and grabs my hands "I want you to be by my side and to be in my life forever." This time, it was my eyes which began to water._

" _Of course." I hugged her tightly, savoring her words, her warmth that sent electricity through my body. At that moment, I felt scared. I was scared of losing her, like she will disappear the moment I blinked._

 _A few days after we got married and declared as the king and queen of Moon Kingdom, Rein vanished. It seemed like she never existed in Fushigiboshi, in Moon Kingdom, in my life._

 _If I only knew that it would be our last time together, I would have done whatever it takes to keep her in my arms._

No one knew where she was. No one knew what happened to her. There was no reason why she would abandon the kingdom. There were no signs of attack or kidnapping as well.

I searched for decades, giving up everything I had just to find her. Fushigiboshi declared her dead. But I just can't accept that. It was the middle of the dreary winter when I decided to go back to Moon Kingdom. I lost Regina on my way back, Prince Tio went back to his own kingdom, Prince Bright already invested too much in this quest, and Fine was busy guarding Fushigiboshi all by herself. I couldn't ask more for help.

The winter's lacerating storms were choking me. I coughed violently, blood splattering on my palms and I collapsed on my knees. Dull eyes locked on the flint-grey sky, stiff limbs buried under the piles of polar-white snow. I just waited for my breathing to stop. As my breathing stops, I marveled at the fate I had. I lost Rein during winter and now I'm dying of hypothermia. A tear slid off my chin until, I heard a voice, my own voice, asking for my help.

 _Save her._

* * *

"…agh!" Shade screamed, his body falling out of bed. He laid still, his shirt and bedclothes plastered on his body, sheen of sweat formed on his forehead. It took him a few minutes before he managed to separate his limbs from the clutches of his blanket.

He walked towards the full length mirror, brushing the haphazard strands of dark blue locks falling across his forehead. He scanned his face and mimicked the cough that he did in his dreams. There's no blood. He pulled the curtains and it's in the middle of summer. He crinkled his nose and inhaled the morning breeze.

"Weird. I don't think I own that dream," he mutters to himself.

"Onni-chan, are you all right?" Milky asked, popping her head from the shoji screen.

"…I don't need sympathy. I just fell from bed, that's all. What's for breakfast?" Shade asks, walking out of his room. Milky gave her a confused look.

Shade snorts and looks at his younger sister with the usual impassive expression on his face. "What's your problem? I'm going somewhere else today so don't expect me to teach you math," he grumbles, swallowing a toast.

"Onii-chan, I think you need a check up with a psychiatrist." Milky suggests. Shade choked on his breakfast, throwing a glare at the younger Serizawa.

"What are you talking about?" Shade bellowed, causing the pink haired little girl to shudder in her seat.

"Yesterday, you were so weird and kind…very different. Now, you're back to normal." Milky explained, straining herself not to shout back at the older Serizawa.

Shade quirked his eyebrows and leaned back on his chair. He felt so confused for the first time. Milky wolfed down on her breakfast and ignored her brooding Onii-chan.

"What did I do yesterday?" he stared pensively on the table, racking his brain for memories.

"You called Okaa-san 'Your Highness', you do not know where your school was, and oh, you were daydreaming about the blue haired girl from Hanamiya." Milky replied in a bored tone.

Shade connected the pieces and his eyes lit in realization.

"Don't tell me that prince and I are switching places for real..."


End file.
